


Eight Legs

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e06 The First Commandment, Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-12
Updated: 2006-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men are wimps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for The First Commandment.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Jack was sharing his tent with Daniel and Teal’c when he looked up and noticed a big black spider. He shook Daniel to wake him but the colour was draining rapidly from his face by the time Daniel stirred.

“Jack, I’m trying to sleep,” he grumbled.

“S… Sp… SPIDER!” Jack exclaimed.

Daniel looked at the roof of the tent. He screamed, disturbing Teal’c from his kelnoreem. “What is the problem Daniel Jackson?” he questioned sceptically.

“There is a huge spider on the roof of the tent and Jack’s scared of them, I can’t touch them and we need you to protect us,” Daniel answered.

Teal’c hunched up into the corner in-between Jack and Daniel. “Erm T, ya supposed to get rid of it.”

“I do not like spiders either O’Neill.”

“Ah crap,” Jack scolded. “Best get Carter in here.”

“Sam! Sam!” Daniel yelled.

A beat later, Sam came into the tent. “What?” she asked, scrubbing her eyes.

“There’s a spider in the tent.”

“Oh brother. Give me your gun,” she said.

Sam set the P-90 to single shot, aiming for the spider’s body without thinking she shot it and sent it crashing to the ground. She looked at the three men who were still trembling with fear and laughed.

“Is it dead yet?” Jack whimpered.

Sam looked at the men as she picked up the spider. “Yeah it is.” She winked.

She stepped out of the tent and tossed the spider into the woods.


End file.
